Anytime You Need a Friend
by AppleTart290
Summary: A year after the ending of the war the Gaang decides to take Aang on a vacation, because he is stressed with post-war duties. What will happen? Bonfires, dates, wrestling, silly Sokka moments, and much more! Canonships and Friendships!
1. Aang, You Need a Vacation

**Okay I'm starting a new story ;D which I'll have diffuclty updating because I didn't start it until the week before school starts but oh well. **

**Anyways this story takes place about a year after Sozin's Comet and the Gaang decides to take a vacation because Aang is stressed out about polititical problems. There's not exactly a plot it's mostly me exploring different bonds between the Gaang. It's actually onshotish but it is in chronological order-confused- that's okay just read it and you'll understand. **

**Ships are the canon ships (Kataang, Sukka, Maiko, and some onesided Tokka) and lots of friendships.**

**I own squat**

**Thanx once again to my beta Handriani **

* * *

**Anytime You Need a Friend**

Aang, You Need a Vacation

_(The Gaang)_

Katara laid casually on Aang's bed as she stared up at the wall; it was red, not just red, a bright shocking-almost obnoxious- shade of red. It was amazing that anyone in the Fire Nation palace could actually sleep with such a bright and threatening color glaring down at them. Katara sighed, it was sad to think that this was what she had been reduced to doing while attempting to be patient while waiting for Aang to return from yet another long drawn out peace meeting. Katara sighed again as she sat up and slowly straightened out her dark blue kimono,

"He's late again…" she mumbled as she finished straightening out her kimono and moved to redoing her hair. Late was a slight understatement actually, the two had planned to go on a date that evening and had planned to meet in his room nearly three hours ago. "…and another date cancelled." She knew she couldn't blame Aang for his tardiness. She also knew that he would never stand her up on purpose, but sadly this seemed to be happening a lot lately. Once again annoying politicians who were too arrogant and stubborn to get anything done were keeping her and Aang from their date.

oOo

Later that night Katara was woken up by the sound of Aang's footsteps stumbling towards his door. She had given up on Aang returning in time for their date and simply went back to her room and went to bed. Katara smiled, it was only about midnight so Aang would at least get a few hours of sleep before his next meeting tomorrow morning. Katara attempted to go back to sleep, but she realized that she couldn't; a light was streaming through her door from across the hall--from Aang's room. Katara frowned, Aang wasn't done for the night; he just relocated himself to his room. Katara rolled out of her bed and straightened her night dress before making her way across the hall to Aang's room, determined to make him go to sleep. She gently tapped the door open as she peaked inside to see Aang slouching over and old wooden desk with a candle creating a light next to him so he could read whatever document the council had given him. He didn't notice Katara's entrance so she quietly walked towards him. Once she reached him Katara gently wrapped her arms around his shoulders, Aang slightly flinched but soon realized who it was. Katara smiled and placed her head on the crook of his neck and gently whispered into his ear,

"Why are you still up?"

"I have to finish reading this thing for tomorrow's meeting," he responded softly not looking at her while gesturing to a document placed on his desk.

"You should go to sleep," Katara responded calmly. Aang turned to face her,

"I can't. I'm sorry for waking you up Katara, I'm also sorry for missing our date, but I need to finish this," Aang snapped. The misery on his face was enough for Katara to feel her heart crumble. His eyes, which had only a year ago been filled with so much joy and life, had become dim and filled with tears of frustration and exhaustion, and beneath his blood shot eyes grey bags had formed. Katara gently pulled him up out of his chair,

"Aang whatever it is, you can finish it tomorrow," Katara said as she gently guided him to his bed, "right now you need sleep."

"But Katara," Aang mumbled in a feeble attempt at an argument, "they need my approval of these new trading agreements. If I don't do this now it'll be-," Aang was cut off by a soft kiss, a moment later Katara pulled away from him. Aang suddenly realized that Katara had somehow managed to get him tucked in his bed. He looked at her in confusion before letting out a yawn,

"I'll help you with the document tomorrow, but right now you need sleep," Katara responded as she placed a kiss on Aang's forehead before blowing out the candle on his desk. Deciding to take her own advice and began walking towards the door to her own room until Aang's voice called out to her,

"Katara,"

"Yes, Aang,"

"I'm really sorry I missed our date,"

"Don't worry about it, just get some sleep," Katara responded softly, before taking notice that Aang had already fallen asleep. Katara smiled at him sadly before returning to her own room.

oOo

"Hey, are you gonna finish that?" Sokka asked referring to Katara's scarcely touched breakfast. She wordlessly pushed it to Sokka who smiled greedily as he took a massive bite. Toph raised an eye brow,

"You're not gonna yell at him for being a pig or something," Toph stated. Katara wordlessly shook her head as she stared at the wall, deep in thought.

"Wow, are you okay," Suki asked, "Normally you and Sokka would have had your morning fight by now."

"I am worried about Aang," Katara said to the group in general, "He's so exhausted and miserable because of all this politics, but I don't know how I can help him." There was a moment of silence before Sokka yelled something –which no one understood because of his full mouth – in excitement before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a wrinkled letter. He finished chewing and yelled,

"What Aang needs is a vacation!! Katara rolled her eyes and took the letter from him,

_Dear Avatar Aang,_

_The first anniversary of your defeat of former Firelord Ozai is upon us and it would be our great honor if you and your friends would accept our invitation to our humble resort for a free week long vacation. We are sure that even you could use a break and it would be an honor for us to host you and your friends._

_Sincerely,_

_Management of the Sho min Beach Resort of the South Earth Kingdom Islands_

Katara stared at her brother for a moment and then looked back at the letter,

"Come on," Sokka begged, "I know you and Aang think it's 'wrong' to accept gifts from people, but this could have an impact on his health if we don't do something fast."

"I don't know Sokka, this is a luxury resort, it just doesn't seem right to take all that money,"

"Come on Katara, we're all worried about Aang, and I really think that a nice vacation will do the kid some good." Sokka said as he placed a hand on his sister's shoulder.

"I think Sokka's right, this will be good for Aang," Suki agreed.

"Yeah, Twinkle Toe's has been really cranky lately, a vacation will do him some good," Toph added.

"I have to agree with Toph, he has been pretty crabby lately," Zuko muttered.

"Hey, you don't get to talk crabby pants," Toph smirked as Zuko glared at her.

"Come on Katara, for goodness' sake, Aang's walking around like a zombie," Sokka yelled. Katara managed to hold back her laughter; Aang did look a bit like a zombie. Almost on cue Aang walked into the breakfast hall, reading the document from last night as he walked. He took his seat next to Katara and placed a kiss on her cheek before grabbing a piece of fruit from a bowl from across the table never taking his eyes off the document in front of him. As much as Katara hated to admit it, Sokka was right.

"Aang,"

"Yeah," he responded still not taking his eyes off the paper.

"We think you need a vacation," Katara spat out quickly.

"I'm sorry, that completely out of the question," Aang said obviously irritated, "I have a lot to do, I can't afford to take a vacation."

"But Aang…"

"No Katara, I don't have time! I have to figure out where all the former Fire Nation colonials are going to live, how to get water to an Earth Kingdom in drought, I have to manage the Water Tribe unification project, and I have leaders of nations to deal with! The last thing the world needs right now is for me to take a vacation!" Aang all but screamed.

"Aang," Katara said as she placed her hands gently on the sides of his face, "Please, we're all worried about you."

"Come on Twinkle Toes, some fancy beach resort offered us a free week long trip. Imagine it, no annoying political crap to take care of; playing at the beach all day; being lazy; for goodness sake Katara will be in a bikini, HOW CAN YOU SAY NO!"Toph retorted as Aang and Katara blushed.

"I'm going to ignore that last part," Sokka said pointing at Toph. "But she is right a, vacation will be good for you Aang, because honestly you being this cranky isn't fun for anyone."

"I don't know guys…" Aang stated to say, it was obvious that the others were starting to ware him down.

"You know, the vote for vacation was unanimous. So you're coming even if we have to drag you there," Suki said. Aang gulped,

"Umm…"

"Aang, I'll dismiss the court if you want to do this, you're not the only one who could use a week off," Zuko said while rubbing his temples in frustration. "If I have to be in the same room with those old politicians for much longer I think I'm going to strangle somebody."

"Well I'm not…." Aang attempted to say before Katara slowly wrapped her arms around his neck as she rested her head in the crook of his neck so she could easily whisper in his ear,

"Oh please Aang, it will be so much fun and it will give us a great opportunity for some…" Katara said seductively as Aang blushed, "alone time. Besides our first anniversary is coming up, wouldn't it be nice to do something special."

"I suppose…" Aang murmured softly still aware that the rest of the group was present.

"Please," Katara asked softly as she nibbled at his ear.

"Um…I guess a week off couldn't hurt," Aang said in defeat. There was an excitement in the room at the success as Katara quickly kissed Aang; Sokka, Suki, Toph, and Zuko exchanged high fives. After Katara separated form Aang she turned to see Sokka standing next to her with a mischievous smile on his face,

"Oh, I see, so the way to convince Aang to do something is seduce him," Sokka said jokingly as he pushed Katara away from Aang and placed his own arms around Aang's shoulders. "Oh please Aangie, do this for me pretty please. If you go on vacation with me, we can make out the entire time and drive everyone else insane with our constant cuteness," Sokka said jokingly doing his best to imitate a girl's voice while Aang was desperately attempting to free himself from Sokka's grasp. Zuko, Suki and Toph howled in laughter. Katara shoved Sokka away from Aang and gave him an angry glare,

"Back off, Sokka," Katara said menacingly before changing to a slightly lighter tone, "he's mine." The entire group laughed hysterically for several minutes before returning to breakfast. As they were eating Katara stole a glance at Aang and smiled at what she saw.

"_He looks so happy," _she mused as he and Zuko got up and made their way to the meeting.

**Thanks to all those who review, it makes me very happy ;D**


	2. Staring Contest

**I said I'd have the next installment up by Monday and I did ;D. I actually wasn't planning on doing this chapter rather just skip to the next chapter, but I liked the idea so I rolled with it. **

**I own nothing ****L**

**Thanx to my awesome beta Hadriani**

* * *

**Anytime You Need a Friend**

Staring Contest

_(Toph/Suki/Zuko)_

"Are we there yet?" Suki mumbled. The group had spent nearly five hours on Appa's back flying towards the beach resort, so it wasn't her fault that she was curious when they'd arrive. She could hear Sokka groan from Appa's head, obviously annoyed at Suki's fifth time asking this question.

"No," Sokka said irritably. Suki felt the strong need to annoy Sokka,

"How about now?"

"NO, so stop asking!" Sokka snapped before continuing to steer Appa.

"But I'm bored," Suki complained to herself, receiving no response. Ever since they left the Fire Nation palace no one bothered to start a conversation choosing instead to sit silently with their thoughts, it was intolerably boring. Early on in the trip Aang and Katara had fallen asleep in yet another adorable position with Aang sleeping soundly using Katara's lap as a pillow. Zuko had fallen asleep not much later with Momo snuggled against him. This left her, Sokka, and Toph awake. Suki had attempted to start a conversation with both Toph and her boyfriend, but Sokka said he was busy steering and Toph only wanted to play with her meteor bracelet, which the earth bender said comforted her on long flights. So the only entertainment Suki had on this long flight was watching Toph form shapes from the space rock and some occasional sleep talking from Zuko. Suki glanced up at Toph to see what shape she had formed with her bracelet this time, she was surprised to see that Toph had placed her bracelet back around her fore-arm and was now staring at her,

"Toph, why are you staring at me?" Suki asked before feeling her face drop as Toph's stare turned into a glare.

"I'M BLIND!!" Toph yelled, "Which means I don't know what the hell I'm looking at, dumby."

"Right sorry," Suki muttered while blushing. Toph got up from her lounging position and sat cross-legged in front of Suki.

"But if you really want me to stare at you, then let's have a staring contest!" Toph exclaimed. Suki raised an eyebrow at Toph's random idea. She wasn't exactly sure how a staring contest with a blind contestant would work, but then again she would get relief from her boredom.

"You're on,"

"Great," Toph said as she knocked Zuko on the head causing the Fire lord to wake up startled.

"What happened?!" Zuko yelled attempting to take a fighting stance, but falling down. Momo quickly scurried away from Zuko and snuggled against Aang's chest, falling asleep again.

"Calm down, Zuko," Toph said, "Suki and I are going to have a staring contest and I need you to make sure Suki doesn't cheat."

"You woke me up for that!" Zuko snapped.

"Yep, now come on," Toph said as Zuko cursed under his breath before taking his place between the two girls.

"Alright you both know the rules," Zuko stated irritably.

"Yeah, we stare at each other and who ever blinks first loses," Suki said.

"Alright ready, set, stare," Zuko said as both girls' eyes ripped open and began to stare at each other. Zuko crossed his arms angrily, obviously still bitter about being woken up for something this idiotic. The girls however made no notice of Zuko; they were far too busy staring each other down. After nearly two minutes both girls were beginning to fade as their eyes began to fill with tears, it would be a battle of perseverance.

"Suki blinked," Zuko stated as Toph began laugh in triumph.

"Yes! I won. In your face!" Toph exclaimed, "I need a new competitor, Suki was way too easy."

"No, I wasn't, I saw your eyes water up!" Suki snapped, but Toph ignored her.

"Zuko," Toph yelled causing Zuko to become alarmed, "You, me, staring contest."

"Toph, I don't want to. Just let me go back to sleep," Zuko complained.

"Geeze, you're whiney! Fine how about we make this interesting," Toph offered.

"What do you mean by interesting?" Zuko asked.

"If I win you have to take me on field trip tonight, and if you win I'll let you go back to sleep."

"I'll take you on a field trip if you really want to…," Zuko said.

"What? Is the great and just Fire lord Zuko a chicken-mouse?" Toph asked mockingly.

"I am not a chicken-mouse!" Zuko snapped.

"Then prove it," Suki said.

"How would a staring contest prove my bravery?"

"I think he's a chicken-mouse, Toph, he keeps avoiding your challenge," Suki said as both girls began to laugh. Zuko gritted his teeth in frustration,

"Fine, let's stare!" Zuko said as he positioned himself in front of Toph.

"Alright ready…set…STARE!!" Suki yelled in excitement as both teenagers began to stare at each other. Soon both competitors' eyes began to water, dangerously close to blinking. Toph decided that her next actions were necessary if she was going secure her field trip with Zuko. She swiftly blew a gust of air from her mouth that went to Zuko's nose causing to forget the contest and look at her oddly.

"Zuko blinked," Suki said. Zuko stared at Suki in shock as a grin appeared on Toph's face.

"YES! I AM TOPH BEI-FONG GREATEST EARTH-BENDER AND STARING CHAMPION OF THE WORLD!" Toph yelled victoriously, Suki and Zuko were silent.

"You know you kind of sounded like Azula just now," Zuko said.

The three began to laugh hysterically, it was a wonder that Sokka didn't ask what was going on and that Katara and Aang didn't wake up. The three spent the next hour chatting about topics varying from politics to what Toph wanted to do on her field trip with Zuko. However soon Zuko fell asleep again, but this time Toph joined him leaving Suki alone until Sokka called back to her in excitment,

"Suki, we're here!"

* * *

**I kinda like this one, it gave me a chance to explore a friendship between the Gaang's additions.**

**Okay yep, well I have started the next chapter but I have no idea when it will be up. Anyways thank you so much for all the sweet reviews I can't believe I've gotten 13 for only one chapter! I'm so excited people are liking this story. **


	3. The Arrival

**Phew...next chapter up. Sorry about the long wait but you know..school...:P. Anyways this is the last set-up chapter, so next we get into specific relationships. Oh and also to anyone who didn't already figure it out the title of this story the song from the Beu Sisters, I just really thought that song really discribed the Gaang's relationship.**

**I own nothing**

**And thanx again to my awesome beta ;D**

* * *

**Anytime You Need a Friend**

The Arrival

_(The Gaang)_

"We're here!" Sokka yelled as he pointed to the resort. He quickly climbed up from Appa's head to see the excitement on his passengers faces. Sadly for him the only one of his passengers that was actually awake was Suki.

"Yep, Sokka, there it is," Suki said nonchalantly. Sokka looked at his sleeping friends; Zuko sleeping in a fetal position in the back; Toph was stretched out and drooling; and Katara and Aang... Sokka frowned,

"Hey, Suki,"

"Yeah,"

"Would you mind moving Aang's head off of Katara's lap?"

"Aww come on, Sokka, it's kind of cute."

"It'll make me feel better," Sokka said as Suki stared at him in confusion. Sokka sighed, "Will you please just do it?" Sokka asked. Suki rolled her eyes and lifted Aang's head from Katara's lap and placed it in front of Katara's knee as Sokka silently steered Appa into a sharp landing which caused the sleeping passengers to be rudely awoken. Katara, Aang, Zuko, and Toph all groaned in frustration and annoyance,

"Hey, what was that for!?" Toph snapped.

"Sorry," Sokka mumbled as the Gaang climbed off Appa to be greeted by a wealthy middle aged man and a young woman standing by his side.

"Welcome Avatar Aang, Firelord Zuko, and friends," the middle aged man greeted as he and the woman bowed to the group.

"So we're only known as the friends," Toph whispered jokingly to Sokka.

"I am Yang-Lee, owner of the Sho-Min beach resort. It is a great honor to welcome you young heroes to my resort," Yang-Lee said. The Gaang politely bowed in return,

"Thank you for inviting us," Aang said.

"You are very welcome. Now please follow my assistant, Haki, who will show you your rooms," Yang-Lee said gesturing to the lady beside him. The Gaang followed Haki to the main resort building, after several minutes of silence Katara spoke,

"Wow, the grounds of the resort are really nice."

"Yes, our beaches have been named as some of the most beautiful in the world." Haki said as the group entered the main building of the resort. "We also have many fun things to do other than our beaches including going to the hotel's spa, walking the surrounding board walks and entertainment districts, and eating at some of our lovely restaurants."

"You had me when you said 'eating'," Sokka said happily, "see, Aang, aren't you glad you decided to come with us?"

"Very," Aang said with a smile as the group finally reached the door to their room.

"I hope you enjoy your stay. If you need anything, please do not hesitate to ring the bell next to the door." Haki said bowing to the Gaang before handing Zuko the key and walking away.

"You know I can already see inside and,damn, does it look sweet," Toph said with a grin as Zuko opened the door. The Gaang walked into their room and saw that the first room was a gathering room that led out to the balcony, on the left and right sides of the room were doorways leading to the boy's and girl's rooms and bathrooms.

"Wow this is a pretty big room," Suki said.

"Well, we are six people." Zuko said in response.

"BOYS GET THAT ROOM!!" Sokka yelled pointing to the right door.

"Why do we want that room Sokka?" Aang asked.

"I don't know, I just wanted to pick the room we got," Sokka said as he picked up his bags and went into the boy's room followed by Aang and Zuko, leaving the girls in the gathering room.

"Well ladies, what should we do tonight?" Suki asked as she laid herself out on one of the couches.

"I believe the correct question is what are you and Katara doing?" Toph stated proudly, "I'm going on a field trip with Zuko."

"Where are you guys going?" Katara asked casually.

"That's for me to know and Zuko to find out," Toph said chuckling as she walked into the girl's room.

"Okay then, Katara what are we going to do?" Suki asked. Both girls were silent in thought for several minutes before Suki exclaimed, "I have an idea!"

"What is it?"

"You, me, Sokka, and Aang, should go on a double date tonight!" Katara frowned,

"I don't know, Suki; I mean I don't really want to go on a double date with my brother, you know doing date stuff around him would be a bit weird,"

"Oh, come on Katara, this is perfect timing since Toph and Zuko are going to be out. Please, it'll be fun." Suki said obviously excited with her idea.

"Alright, fine," Katara said as a big smile formed on Suki's face.

"Great let's go tell them!" Suki said as she grabbed Katara's hand and dragged her into the boy's room. As Katara and Suki entered the boy's room they saw Aang and Sokka each sprawled lazily out on their beds. Aang was the first to notice Katara and Suki,

"Katara, want to see a trick!?" Aang asked excitedly as he sat up on his bed.

"Sure, Aang" Katara said as Aang swiftly placed his hands in front of him causing two star shaped flames to appear. With small quick movements of his fingers he made the two small star shape flames dance like firecrackers in his palms. "That's really cool Aang," Katara said smiling, Aang beamed at her as Sokka rose from his bed and asked,

"So what's up ladies?"

"Not much," Katara said before Suki could bring up her plan,"Where's Zuko?"

"He's in the bathroom," Aang responded.

"I bet he's shaving his legs, or chest or something," Sokka laughed.

"I heard that!" Zuko's voice yelled from behind the closed door, the group laughed,

"I came up with a fun idea for us to do tonight while Toph and Zuko are gone," Suki said.

"Where are Toph and Zuko going?" Sokka asked.

"Field trip," Katara responded.

"Sounds fun," Aang agreed.

"Anyways," Suki said, "I thought since those two are gone the four of us could go on a double date." Aang and Sokka stared at Suki blankly.

"Do I have to?" they asked simultaneously.

"Why wouldn't you want to, it sounds fun?" Suki exclaimed.

"The last thing I want to do is watch my sister and her boyfriend make googly eyes at each other," Sokka said as he collapsed on his bed.

"I agree, the last thing I want is Sokka to be there when Katara and I are making googly eyes at each other," Aang stated. Katara walked up to Aang, lowered to his level, and whispered in his ear,

"Please do this Aang; Suki is really excited about this,"

"Do I get something out of it?" Aang asked so softly that only Katara could hear. She smirked,

"I think I can make it worth you wild," she whispered in a seductive tone leaving Aang blushing.

"Alright, you never know this could be a lot of fun," Aang said to the group. Sokka rolled his eyes,

"Way to have a backbone, Aang!" Sokka said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes, "Erg…I guess I'm outnumbered, fine I'll go." Suki squealed with delight as hugged Sokka and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Come on Katara let's go get ready!" Suki said as she pulled Katara out of the room and across the way to the girl's room. Sokka turned his head in Aang's direction and asked,

"Aang, what do you think we just got ourselves into?" Aang just groaned in response. "Just do me a favor don't be so sappy with Katara. Seriously I'd prefer not to gag tonight if we're going to some nice restaurant."

"I refuse to make promises," Aang stated. Sokka sat up,

"Oh come on I think I'm being pretty good about you two, the least you can do is cut me a bit of slack!" Sokka yelled at Aang as Aang placed a pillow over his head to muffle out Sokka. Sokka was about to _make_ him listen until a knock was heard at their door. Sokka rolled his eyes as he made his way towards the door; he opened it to see Toph.

"What?" Sokka asked a little more harshly than he intended to.

"Let me in," Toph said as she pushed Sokka out of her way and walked into the room. She jumped onto Aang's bed and sprawled herself out causing Aang to bounce a few inches into the air.

"What was that for?" Aang grumbled through his pillow. Toph ignored him,

"Get out Toph; this is a man-only area!" Sokka said pointing towards the door.

"Then why's Aang here?" Toph asked, Aang responded by hitting her on the head with his pillow. "Come on, Sokka, Sugarqueen and Suki are playing dress up in our room! Have a heart!" Sokka rolled his eyes,

"Fine, you can stay; because I'm so much of a better friend than Aang!" Sokka said receiving no response from Aang who had already wasted his pillow on Toph.

"Yeah…whatever," Toph responded as Sokka once again sprawled himself out on his designated bed. Sokka, Toph, and Aang remained silent for several minutes until Zuko finally came out of the bathroom,

"Well, since you two are about as interesting as feeling grass grow. I'd say it's about time for me and Zuko to head out," Toph said as she grabbed Zuko's arm and began to pull him out the door, "its field trip time!" She shouted merrily as the two left. Sokka noticed that while Toph had a look of absolute excitement on her face Zuko's expression was one of definite uncertainty. Sokka couldn't figure out what on earth was so exciting about spending an evening with Zuko, sure he and Zuko had an awesomely action packed and exciting kick ass field trip, but he was still old stick in the mud Zuko. So with Toph and Zuko's departure Sokka and Aang were left to stare boredly at each other,

"I'm kind of wondering who should be pitied more, us or Zuko."

"Definitely Zuko, at least were going to get kisses from hot girls, Zuko's probably just going to get himself beaten up."

"Don't call my sister or my girlfriend hot,"

"What you don't think they're hot?" Aang asked jokingly. Sokka stuttered,

"Well…err…I…Katara's not hot, she's my sister….and Suki…uh….YOU SHOULDN'T BE SAYING THINGS LIKE THAT!" Sokka finally decided on saying.

"Please Sokka, I'm fourteen, what do you expect,"

"I miss when you were twelve, those were the days," Sokka stated mock dreamily. A speeding pillow soon found its way to Sokka's head. Sokka turned to see Aang smirking at him,

"Oh it's on," Sokka said as he grabbed a pillow off his bed.

* * *

**Please R&R**

**BTW I'm curious what do you guys want Toph and Zuko to do on their feild trip, I have a few ideas but I'm not extatic about any of them. So if anyone has any suggestions that'd be great (you will get credit) **


End file.
